ofrenda al recuerdo
by Myca
Summary: la culpa carcome el alma, los recuerdos se agolpan en las mentes atormentadas, solo una cosa puede salvarte ,el perdon .pesimo summary, sospecho que el fic esta mejor.


**Disclaimer: **prácticamente todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de j.k. Rowling (asi que no pierdan su tiempo demandándome no tengo ni para un chicle)

**Nota:** en este fic hay un ligero spoiler, creanme, amenos de que lean el sexto libro no sabran donde estuvo el spoiler pero por si acaso pregúntenle a alguien que ya haya leiso el sexto libro (y de paso me mandan un lector n.n)

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

_**Ofrenda al recuerdo.**_

**_Por: Myca_**

Era un dia lluvioso, la tormenta asediaba la ciudad desde hacia varios dias dejando caer las pesadas gotas sobre todo y todos con irremediable calma, como si jamas quisiera acabar, lagrimas de cielo cayendo por el crital que reflejaba su soledad, soledad del alma mas no de corazon, no podia negar que era amado y mucho menos que amaba pero ¿estaba completo su corazon? Aun a momento pese a todo se preguntaba si en realidad era lo correcto ironias de la vida, casi podia ser su hija sin embargo ya acupaba todo su corazon, todo el amor que era capaz de dar se lo habia dado a ella, su futura esposa, el hombre sonrio con melancolia hasiendo juego con las mirada triste y su cabello castaño veteado de gris, su futura esposa si, y segui llamándola por su apeido, solo por que desia que era muy largo -_un apeido corto se recompensa con un nombre largo-_ una mas, una mas de sus frases que se colaba por las rendijas de su memoria y llegaba al presente en forma de consejo, de broma o como simple comentario util inclusive, aunque nadie lo supiera, como su salvasio ¿cuántas veses no habia querido morir?¿cuántas veses no lo habia salvado? Aun después de que se marcho su amistad era aun una salvación para su alma, alguna vez habia escuchado que el alma se alimentaba de amistad y el lo habia comprobado ,si no fuera por esa amistad su alma hubiera muerto hacia veinte años

-¿en que piensas?-el solo sonrio ,su futura esposa acababa de entrar en la habitación y lo habia pillado completamente desprevenido ella ni siquiera se mostro molesta por la falta de respuesta del licantropo, se conformo con el abrazo que le proporsiono junto con uno de sus ya acostumrado besos

-espero que deje de llover pronto, no quiero que una tormenta heche a perder la boda- dijo remus mirando caer la gotas de agua

-estas completamente loco si piensas que una simple llovizna va a retrasar la boda- contesto enérgicamente la peli-rosa

-consideras esto una llovizna?-pregunto divertido señalando el aguasero que desde hacia dias caia en la ciudad

-despues de lo que batalle para convencerte ni el diluvio universal va a estropiar la boda asi tengo que contruir un arca y subir a todos los invitados en ella- replico con una sonrisa

-¿sabes? Te creo muy capas-contesto besándola de nuevo-pero no te preocupes, creo que alguien no quiere otra arca

-¿por qué lo dises?-pregunto tonks ladeando la cabeza

-ya esta dejando de llover-y efecivamente asi era las nubes se separaban con increíble velosidad revelando la impresionante luz de sol que habia estado guardando durante tres dias

-¡soy una tonta!-exclamo de repente la mujer dándose una palmada en la frente

-y eso?-pregunto remus sonriendo, las razones para que se acusara a si misma de tonta, descuidada etc nunca faltaban

-es que harry ,los weasley y hermione ya llegaron-contesto con una sonrisita

-¡hola harry!-saludo felizmente remus al joven de cabello azabache, hacia casi un año que no lo veia-¿qué tal todo?-pregunto mientra avansaban a la cosina donde estaba todo el mundo, tonks se habia quedado arriba asiendo solo dios sabe que cosas

-fantastico, pero bueno queria preguntarte sobre una foto-respondio el ojiverde rapidamente, para su desgrasia habia adquirido la costumbre de olvidar algunas cosas si no las desia inmediatamente

-¿qué foto? Sabes que todas las que tenia de tus padres ya te las entrege bue...-

-no, no es de mis padres...ni de sirius-esto ultimo lo dijo cuando vio que remus estaba a punto de abrir la boca

-¿entonses?-

-pues es que encontrmos una foto tuya en la casa de mis padres pero lo extraño es que es una fotografia muggle-respondio harry una vez ya estuvieron sentado en la mesa ,ron y hermione ya estaban atentos a la platica y hermione habia rodado inmediatamente los ojos en señal de desesperación

-por lo que mas quiera lupin, digale quien es ella antes de que nos vuelva locos a estado hablando de eso durante horas-rogo hermione visiblemente apoyada por ron

-bueno hermione eso seri mas facil de responder si me dijeran de que estan hablando- contesto tranqulamente, como era su costumbre, el licantropo

-foto-ordeno harry extendiento la mano en dirección a ron que inmediatamente saco un trozo de papel de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se lo tendio a harry, aunque la mayor parte de la sala ya les estaba poniendo completa atención

-enserio, tienes que desirno quien es-comento harry mientras le daba la fotografia a remus- no solemos verte sonreir asi- remus solo fruncio el ceño mirando a harry, eso ya se estaba poniendo extraño

-...-

-bueno y nos vas a decir quien es o que- pregunto exasperado harry después de un par de minutos, la sala completa ya estaba en silencio y es que al parecer harry era el unico que no habia notado la resien adquirida palidez en el rostro del licantropo

-e..mfh... ella e... su nombre hmn-remus hablaba entrecortadamente como si le costara mucho decirlo

-¿si?- preguntaron harry ron y hermione a la vez rebasando la curiosidad pero remus solo se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta de la cosina ante el silencio y extrañeza de todo

-Sara Mclaggen-fue lo unico que salio de la boca de ojimiel antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cosina dejándo a la mayoría inquietos al notar la reacción de ex profesor de dcao y a un pequeño grupo con un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas dos palabras...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una hermoso tarde de verano, de un viernes como cualquier otro o al menos uno como cualquier otro para alguien que no fuera remus john lupin, no, ese dia no podia pasar desapercibido ,habian dicho sus padres, y en realidad no lo estaba hasiendo para empesar desde esa mañana era legalmente mayor de edad luego estaba que solo faltaban tres semanas para volver a ver a sus amigos y si eso no fuera suficiente (o en exceso sentimental) esta el hecho de despertar con la cama repleta de lechuzas mensajeras cargadas de los regado de tus mejores amigos, si en definitiva ese dia no estaba pasando desapercibido para remus lupin e inclusive se podria decir que estaba gosando de un dia completamente feliz, todo marchaba a la perfeccion hasta que... llegaron sus padres.

Ok cabe avisar que el en lo personal NUNCA habia tenido problemas con sus padres, inclusive se diria que sentia que eran los padres perfectos que volcaban todo su amor y atención a su unico hijo sin pasar a ser sobreprotectores, pero, en difinitiva, esa tarde se pasaron.

No habia tenido opcion, la verdad es que los argumentos de los padres suelesn ser bastante contundentes, sin dejar lugar a replicas y esa vez para su desgrasia no fue la excepción .no, no se habia acabado el mundo, no tampoco se habia caido el cielo y en definitiva los cerdos no habia volado pero a pesar de todo eso no era que la idea le hisisera una gran ilusion pero como buen martir elo ahí fingiendo su mejor sonrisa con un profesionalismo digno de el mejor actor , sonrisa que se esfumo en el momento en que se dio la vuelta y se desapareció poco después de que el sol dejara de brillar y la noche sin luna le diera la bienvenida.

-ya que-fue lo unico que penso remus al aparecer delante de su destino, un bar muggle(n/a:que greian, un centro de detención juvenil) una sonrisa ironica se formo en su rostro al recordar la "hermosas"(notese sarcasmo)palabras de su madre _–nesesitas salir mas o si no te volveras un antipatico-_ ay su linda madre, en que bendita hora se le ocurrio que su hijo tenia que salir, si el hubiera querido haserlo les hubiera dicho en fin como dijo anteriormente, ya que.

-tan mal, tan mal, tan mal no esta- tuvo que reconocer remus cuando se la ingenio para entrar(quien diria que terminaria utilizando los trucos e los merodeadores para entrar a un club muggle(n/a :entiendase bar, club, Púb, antro, disco, como quieran) remus no tardo mucho en desidir que se podia sacrificar(pobresito) un rato tal vez un par de horas y ya ,podia regresar a su casa se sento en la barra con la mera intención de pasar un par de horas escuchando musica sin que nadie le prestara la menor atención, pero, para su desgrasia no todas las personas iban con la misma intención que el y un par de chicas se le acercaron y de alguna manera se las ingenio para alejarse de ella, ambas eran unas pesadas de lo peor tansolo treinta segundos de platica y ya habian repetido el mismo comentario por lo menos en tres ocasiones.

-parese que estuvieras huyendo de algo- escucho una voz detrás de el era una chica de cabello castaño ,o al menos eso paresia con laa luses que habia ahí la chica le sonrio y se paro a un lado de aun conservando la sonrisa burlona- ¿o de alguien?- completo la castaña curiosa

-¿qué?-

-oye tio que eres lento, que si de que o quien estas huyendo parese que te estuvieran persiguiendo una manada de leones- remus se rio ante el comentario, se sentia agusto con esa chica, al menos tenia una platica mas interesante que las anteriores

-pues una manada de leones no eran pero casi, eran solo un par de tias mas pesadas que un luchador de sumo- la chica comenso a reir y remus la acompaño

- Sara Mclaggen- dijo extendiendo la mano- pero por lo que mas quieras dime sara-

-Remus Lupin, dime Remus- contesto el ojimiel correspondiendo al saludo

-y bien Remus que te trae por estos rumbos, nunca te habia visto por aquí-comento sara conservando la sonrisa burlona

-asi que solo por que no me habias visto significa que nunca habia estado aquí-remus tenia que gritar para aserse escuchar entre tanto ruido

-asi es-sara paresia bastante orgullosa de algo-vengo a este lugar todos los viernes que es cuando la mayoria de las personas vienes y me complazco en anunciar que si, los conozco a todos-todo lo habia dicho en un tono de sufisiensia digno de la realesa que obligo a remus a reirse siendo acompañado por su resien adquirida amiga.

Era extraño como lo que habia comensado como las horas que opacarian su dia pasaban a ser la mejores del mismo y es que pasaron de ser un par de horas de sacrificio terminaron siendo tres...cuatro...cinco...seis horas de diversión sara no lo dejaba aburrirse y es que después de haser circo maroma y teatro termino convenciendo a remus de bailar y simplemente se les olvido que el tiempo sigue su ritmo normal donde sea que uno este y simplemente se dejaron llevar por la inmortal frase "hasta que el cuerpo aguante" y entre la resistencia creada por ser un licantropo y las noches de practica de uno y otro resulto que el cuerpo aguanta y mucho a eso de las dos de la mañana se les ocurrio salir por que en definitiva el humo les estaba asiendo daño.

-oye remus, y por que no te habia visto por aquí nunca-pregunto sara cuando estaban sentados fuera del bar o mejor dicho tirados en la acera de enfrente

-pues...no conocía el lugar-

-bah esa no te la cree ni tu abuela todos en la ciudad conocen este lugar-remus rio de sara, su forma de hablar era asi sin formalismos ni nada desia lo que queria decir y ya sin vergüenzas ni delicadezas

-bueno, es que no soy de la ciudad, en realidad vivo bastante lejos de aquí-

-¿entonses no volveras a venir?-no sabia que era pero una espesie de mezcla entre a confianza que le habia tomado y la tristeza en la voz de Sara lo hisieron dudar por un momento.

-Sara, puedes guardar un secreto-

-pues siendo sinseros pues si, pero ya sabes lo que disen, no pidas que alguien guarde algo que tu no pudiste- sinceridad, la chica la derramaba hasta por los codos

-y me aseguras que no te reiras-

-mmnnh... la verdad eso si no puedo haserlo-

-Sara-la chica volteo a verlo y noto la seriedad en sus ojos-¿crees en la magia?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-sara-un hombre de ojos miel estaba sentado en su habitación mirando por la ventana, mirando el cielo estrellado o al menos intentándolo y es que no podía, no podía apartarle de su mente ni un segundo ¿cuánto tiempo olvidando? ¿cuánto tiempo llorando? No no podia y eso era algo que calaba ondo en su alma y en su corazon que apenas ayer sentia completo era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que no era asi, nunca podria y nunca querria olvidar, se lo debia le debia toda su memoria aunque doliera aunque aun se preguntara el por que se fue, aunque aun se preguntara por que le dejo solo ,tan solo en medio de la oscuridad de su alma que solo vivio para y por ella... no, no mas ahora estaba ahí para alguien mas para su futura esposa: Nymphandora

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡ya me voy mama!-grito un Remus Lupin sonriente en la entrada de su casa, dentro de dos dias volveria al colegio y hacia apenas tres habia sido su tranformasion como hombre lobo pero aun asi se le veia animado-adios hijo, cuidate-fue la respuesta de su madre el chico solo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, las medidas de seguridad los habian obligado a poner un escudo antiaparision alrededor de la casa.

-por fin llegas- fue el saludo de sara al verlo aparecer delante de ella como si nada, estaban en la sala de su casa, el padre de sara siempre estaba viajando y su madre habia muerto cuando ella tenia nueve años asi que la casa estaba completamente vasia(obviamente exceptuándolos)

-oye, que son las cinco en punto-

-sip, pero ya me habia aburrido-contesto la castaña colgándose del brazo de el recien llegado remus solo observava con una sonrisa el brillo travieso característico en los ojos azules de la chica

-ya nos vamos?-pregunto remus curioso, en teoria el plan era ir a comer algo y después ir al mismo lugar de siempre **_ "Degels"_** (n/a: no es que crea que no son lo suficientemente inteligentes para averiguarlo pero por si acaso, ese es el nombre del club) pero con ellos dos, el plan podia cambiar...y mucho.

-oye, me mentiste-dijo ella cuando estaban por cruzar el umbral de la casa

-¿por qué?-

-dijiste que después de tus transformaciones te ponias devil , palido y no se que tanto pues adivina que, no lo pareses- remus no pudo mas que sonreir, técnicamente era lo unico que hacia cuando estaba con ella

-te voy a extrañar remus-solto de repente la castaña

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a cuando te vayas...a hogwarts – contesto tristemente Sara, habia bajado su mirada y ahora paresia que el piso la tenia hipnotizada

-que me vaya no significa que nunca regrese, además ni que fuera al unico amigo que tuvieras-

-no eres el único Remus, pero, si el mejor-una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la chica, no queria llorar pero en realidad le tenia miedo a la soledad

-bueno, que este en la escuela no significa que no pueda venir-comento como quien no quiere la cosa aunque una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba por sus labios ,el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba, la vena de merodeador brotaba

-¿qué quieres decir con eso Remus John Lupin?-pregunto acusadoramente aunque el brillo de sus ojos regresaba

-pues... si puedo aparecerme aquí desde mi casa, por que no... no sé, darte una vueltesita de vez en cuando-

-pense que habias dicho que no te podías aparecer en hogwarts-

-y no puedo, pero si puedo en hosmeade-

-aja sí, traducción por favor-

-hosmeade es un pueblo que esta cerca de el colegio y al que nos dejan ir de vez en cuando, pero... -

-pero que?-

-pues solo digamos que me las puedo ingeniar para salir mas seguido no se tal vez mmhn... una vez a la semana-

-Remus-

-mhp-

-¿te eh dicho que eres el mejor?-

Remus solo sonrio.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Solo recordar, recordar todo lo que habia hecho por ella habia podido quedarse en hogwarts sin remordimientos y aun asi desidio tomar el camino arriesgado, desidio saltarse varias normas escolares sin contar el hecho de que la ley para el secreto muggle desia claramente que no podias andar diciéndole a cualquiera que eras brujo a menos claro, que fuera pariente directo.

-tantas cosas que hice por ti Sara- suspiro Remus habia dolor en su mirada, lagrimas en su mejilla, soledad en su alma

-y, lo que mas me pesa, es que lo volveria a haser, todo... por ti-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Hola- saludo feliz una pelirroja sentadose aun lado de el que al parecer era su novio ya que solo llegar le planto un beso que el chico gustoso devolvió

-oigan ustedes dos, nunca han escuchado eso de no cuenten dinero frente a los pobres- comento molesta una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros

-si andas baja de recursos yo te puedo prestar un poco Mourrow-comento un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros

-Black, si el préstamo viene de ti prefiero declararme en banca rota- corto Mourrow con el ceño fruncido

-ya, ya ustedes dos, todavía no se casan y ya necesitan divorciarse- comento el chico que anteriormente estaba ocupado con su novia Lily Evans , su nombre como ya sabran era James Potter que por cierto recibió miradas asesinas por los dos agredidos

-Ya, no se peleen y mejor digan donde se metió Remus que normalmente es muy madrugador y no lo eh visto en ninguna parte- lily paresia bastante entretenida tratando de que su pure formara una montaña como para levantar la vista de su plato pero cuando noto cierto grado de incomodidad su alrededor decidió que era necesario un interrogatorio masivo

-¿por qué tan nerviosos? Potter? ... Black?-Murrow paresia algo enojada ante el silensio de los chicos asi que aplico su "mirada reveladora" en ambos, la mirada en si consistía en mirar fijamente a al victima pero con esos ojazos negros pocos aguantaban la mirada.

-esta bien- suspiro derrotado james- es que desde que entramos este ciclo Remus a estado ...bueno pues raro-

-a estado feliz- interrumpió Sirius con una mueca y james asintió

-y eso? Que tiene de raro-

-bueno el caso es que todos los santísimos viernes sin importar que una transformación este cerca que haya tareas pendientes o que esta mas cansado que Peter después de un castigo con filch-

-simplemente desaparese-completo sirus nuevamente y james, que habia dado toda la explicación hizo un gesto aprobatorio

-como esta eso de que desaparece- pregunto la castaña eso ya estaba raro

-asi ,nada mas ,desaparece bueno se va como a las seis y regresa casi asta el amanecer- comento james, en realidad estaba muy preocupado Remus no era asi

-no tendra novia- pregunto lily

-no que va el tío sigue con eso de que no puede tener novia siendo un licántropo y no se que tanta tontería, hasta lo vigilamos con el mapa del merodeador y simplemente no aparece en el mapa-contesto un medio enojado Sirius, esto ya llevaba tres meses rompiéndoles la cabeza

-y han intentado el ...exótico método de preguntar-

-mira lily, si Remus no nos dise es por algo ya aprendimos la lección, si Remus no dise algo es por que no quiere decirlo-

-pero talvez Remus piensa que no les importa- inquirio lily decidida

-¿no me interesa que, lily?- un Remus Lupin ligeramente cansado pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se sento frente a la aludida y comenso a servirse todo lo que tuvo a la vista

-oye amigo que si te tragas todo eso vas a explotar- comento divertida Mourrow

-creeme, después de un dia sin comer y hasiendo lo que hago esto no es nada- remus seguia muy distraido anta la expectativa de comerse directamente los alimentos o servirlos primero en el plato

-y ¿qué hiciste exactamente anoche?- cierta pelirroja envio miradas cómplices a sus amigos, no podian dejar escapar esta oportunidad

-y no digas que paseando por ahí por que no creo que hubieras tardado hasta las seis de la mañana- sirius que creia que lo aprisionaría con ese comentario no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante la cara de incredulidad de su amigo

-llege hasta las seis, vaya con razón estoy tan cansado-

-Remus?- james paresia un "poco" exaltado

-¿Sí?-

- ¡!QUE DEMONIOS TE ANDAS CREYENDO!-el grito que dio fue tal que medio gran comedor les estaba mirando –TE PRESENTAS AL ALMUERZO DESPUÉS DE LARGARTE A QUIEN SABE DONDE Y ENSIMA... AH- james lanso un gruñido de desesperación, la otra mitad del gran comedor ya estaba murmurando de ellos (n.a. rápidos ¿no cree?) –Y USTEDES QUE VEN-

-james en primera baja la voz y en segunda ¿qué me ando creyendo de que o por que de cómo y de cual?-pregunto Remus mirándolo extrañado

-Remus, desde que regresamos de las vacaciones de verano has estado muy rarito en el sentido mas extraño que la palabra permita asi que no me salgas con que no sabes nada- sirius estaba perdiendo las casillas y miraba con los ojos apretados a Remus que no hacia mas que acrecentar su mueca de "no entiendo nada"

-mira Remus deja te lo explico- lily al ver que Sirius también se iba a poner a gritar decidió tomar las riendas del asunto- según hemos visto desde que regresamos al colegio has estado muy pues como decirlo, animado en realidad y bueno nosotros nos preguntábamos por que-

-que tiene de malo que este de buen humor-

-deja lily que este ya me trae de los pelos- Mourrow puso las palmas de las manos contra la mesa y se levanto quedando casi encima de el ojimiel que ahora se encojia temeroso en su asiento, las chica era de temerse cuando se enojaba –Remus- respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y no gritar lo siguiente –la cuestión es ¡¿por qué demonios llegas en pleno amanecer todos los sábados, y aun mas importante donde te metes toda la noche!- la voz de la chica que habia comenzado por una normal termino casi en voz de grito, por fortuna los profesores habían decidido no ir al almuerzo por que con los gritos que llevavan un buen castigo si les caía, a Lupin en especial

-ah entonces era eso-pregunto Remus volviendo a su plato, Mourrow que se acababa de sentar contuvo las ganas de asfixiar al chico

-si Remus era eso-los chicos hicieron silencio esperando la respuesta de el licántropo

-y bien?-pregunto james después de unos minutos de silencio

-y bien que?-(n.a. necesito decir quien dijo esto)

-nos vas a decir donde te metes?-lily se habia parado de su asiento para encarar al chico que seguía mirando su plato completamente inmerso en masticar lo que se llevaba a la boca

-nop-

-QUE!-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Aun recordaba sus caras, paresian dispuestos a matarlo ahí mismo, con sus propias manos, la cara de sirius en realidad era la que mas recordaba no habia quitado la expresión de su rostro en todo el dia y aun semanas después la recuperaba al mirarlo.

-Sara, pese a todo lo que hise te fuiste, sin mirar atrás. Era peligroso, lo sabia y aun asi decidimos arriesgarnos, creo que por eso mismo me pesa mas al hecho de que te fueras, sin despedirte, solo con tu sonrisa diciéndome un mudo adios...diciendo "hasta nunca".

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Era una gran batalla, los mortifagos estaban perdiendo terreno poco a poco los aurores no habian sufrido ninguna baja y es que justamente ese dia, una nueva generación de aurores habia sido contratada "carne de cañon solamente" habian dicho los mortifagos riendo al ver aparecer a al menos cuarenta aurores de veintiún y veintidós años a lo sumo, pronto, muy pronto pagaron su burla ya que al parecer la nueva generación estaba mas que dispuesta a demostrar que ya estaban plenamente capacitados y, si como si con eso no fuera suficiente ,la orden del fénix apareció para ayudar pronto la centena de mortifagos comenzó a agruparse al verse perdidos, ni pensar en huir ,probablemente seria peor si lo hicieran.

-no se supone que eres tu el que estudio de auror-comento en medio de la pelea un mago joven que vestia una tunica blanca, el distintivo de la orden

-vamos moony enserio te pesa salvarme el pellejo de vez en cuando- un james potter aun radiante de felicidad después de su resiente graduación le sonrio antes de darse la vuelta e ir cada quien por su lado para acabar lo mas rápido posible con el ataque.

-CRUCIO!-una maldición mas de un mortifago que al verse perdido se habia arrinconado para torturar a un muggle.

_Se ven perdidos y aun así siguen torturando_- Expelliarmus- tras el hechizo el mortifago salió volando al igual que su varita, Remus no perdió tiempo y lo amarro para volver la batalla, pero hubo una cosa que lo detuvo, o mejor dicho, una voz

-re...re...mus-_maldita sea_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar al darse la vuelta y ver que quien le estaba hablando era la muggle que estaba bajo el crucio, quien le hablaba era Sara

-Sara estas bien- Remus se hinco frente a la mujer que ya se empezaba a incorporar

-sobreviviré- dijo con un poco de complicación, su rostro y manos estaban heridas y al parecer por las muecas de dolor que trataba de reprimir todo su cuerpo lo estaba

Remus comenzaba a pensar en llevarse a Sara de ahí ya que de cualquier manera los aurores y el resto de la orden paresia ir ganando pero hubo, de nuevo, algo que lo detuvo, un grito que siquiera los mortifagos estaban seguros de querer escuchar

-¡Voldemort! ¡es Voldemort!-

_no puede ser, no ahora_

-puedes correr?-pregunto remus a la vez que se ponia de pie, sara lo vio un segundo y asintió

-pues haslo, vete de aquí alejate lo mas que puedas-

-pe...-

-nada sara vete de aquí, es peligroso para un muggle estar aquí, en especial si el esta aquí- sara no entendia a quien se referia pero comenso a lejarse lo mas rapido que pudo que en realidad no fue mucho tenia que ir apoyándose en las paredes de los edificios para que el dolor de sus piernas no fuera tanto, sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda al avansar unas cuadras y encontrar que un edificio derrumbado (producto de la batalla) obstruia su camino, tendría que escalar por los escombros de el edificio si queria seguir por ese camino y el dolor de sus piernas y brazos le desia que no podia haserlo

-_alejate lo mas que puedas...-_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Una brisa helada mesia las copas de los arboles en aquel pardo, el atardecer estaba en pleno curso hasiendo que unas pocas estrellas se asomaran ya por el firmamento mientras el anaranjado del horizonte no desapareia por completo.

-Hase mucho que no nos veiamos, verdad sara si lo se te preguntaras que demonios hago aquí, bueno ¿me creerias si te digo que no lo se?-

-sabes últimamente eh pensado mucho en ti, todo por una simplesa ¿recuerdas la fotografia que nos tomamos frente al club el ultimo dia antes de mi regreso a hogwarts,claro que lo recuerdas...si creo que eso ocasiono todo, bueno solo lo acelero de alguna u otra manera hubiera llegado aquí pronto me casare, dentro de tres dias en realidad, ella es muy joven ,bueno al menos para mi, pero la amo y para eso no edad ¿verdad?-

-me dolio ,¿sabes? Aun me duele en realidad, siempre sera asi y es que no logro comprender por que lo hiciste-

-aceptaste mi amista, a pesar de ser brujo... a pesar de ser hombre lobo, es grasioso mucho magos no lo hubieran hecho-

-cuantas ganas tengo de regresar, quiero arreglar todo ¿qué fue lo que hise mal?¿qué fue lo que dije mal?...no entiendo que fue-

Remus dejo de hablar, le pesaba haser aquello pero tenia que seguir, tenia que desaserse de todo y, pese a todos los intentos para que no ocurriera, comenzo a llorar pero eso no lo detuvo, tenia que decirle todo.

-sabes que es lo mas curioso, ese dia...ese dia yo estaba destinado a perder, no importa lo que hubiera pasado, lo que hubiéramos dicho o hecho, hubiera perdido-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Un duelo, eso era todo lo que habia en ese momento solo dos magos continuaban peleando, los mortifagos habian sido vensidos ya, pero, eso no significaba que el se hubiera rendido y eh ahí la prueba: james potter pelando cara a cara con el mismisimo lord voldemort.

Los aurores se encontraban en circulo alreddor de ellos mirando impotentes el duelo que se realizaba, voldemort habia lansado un hechizo para que ningun brujo pudiera pasar el circulo, ningun hechizo podia pasar el escudo todos los aurores presentes junto con los magos de la orden del fénix estaban reuniendo fuerzas para romper la barrera.

-potter, potter, potter, me temos que es hora de acabar con esto. Lamento desirte que ya no das para mas muchacho-voldemort se aseba frente a james que estaba incado en el piso jadeando ante el simple esfuerzo de seguir consiente, habia resivido varios crucios.

-que ,tan rapido te aburres voldemort, no que te encantaba esto de pelear con niños insolentes- james apenas si podia respirar con regularidad, pero no moriria humillado, junto fuerzas de dios sabe donde y se puso de pie, completamente erguido y con una mueca burlona en su rostro, la misma sonrisa traviesa que tenia en hogwarts.

-estupido-gruño voldemort antes de levantar la varita- ahora veras lo que se siente pasar al otro mundo-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El destino, remus lupin nunca habia creido en el "el destino es la palabra en la cual volcamos todos nuestros sufrimientos" desia cada vez que escuchaba que su destino era sufrir para poder darle felicidad a otros, no, no era su destino, era su decisión.

-pero, puedo aplicar lo mismo para ti? ¿fue tu decisión o tan solo un impulso? ¿en realidad sabias lo que estabas hasiendo?¿sabias quien era el en realidad?

-Sara, solo respondeme ¿sabias quien era el,no me preguntes ami por que ni siquiera se cual es la respuesta que quiero, parte de mi desea que no lo supieras, talvez asi me libraria de mis culpas y podria pensar en que la nobleza en ti hiso acto de presencia pero, mi otra mitad desea que si, que si supieras quien era el, quiero pensar que el sacrificio que se realiso aquella tarde ,que realisamos los dos, fuera un sacrificio en nombre de la amistad tan buena que siempre llevamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Estaba desasiendo el camino que a duras penas habia realizado la primera vez, las fuerzas comensaban a regresar ya podia caminar libremente ,talvez fuera la adrenalina que no le dejaba sentir dolor, en momento como ese con tanta gente tirada en el piso erida o muerta, ella no se podia quejar de unos "rasguños sin importancia".

-potter, potter, potter, me temos que es hora de acabar con esto. Lamento desirte que ya no das para mas muchacho-

potter?...le sonaba ese nombre- potter, potter,potter vamos de donde te conos...-ella misma se corto –potter, james potter- una sensación extraña recorrio todo su ser claro que lo conocía el era...

-enserio es un gran amigo, ambos lo son, solo que james es mas, no se maduro... bueno no creo que sea la palabra pero es como si hubiera tenido tantos problemas que a su lado te sientes mucho mejor, como si todas tus dudas de repente se volvieran insignificantes...debes pensar que estoy loco pero...-

_-no pienso eso-le corto sara-se exactamente a lo que te refieres- remus le dirigio una sonrisa curiosa_

_-y exactamente con quien?-remus le paso un brazo por los hombros y ela solo sonrio_

_-ese es mi secreto-_

El era ese amigo del que hablaban, aquel que se haia tranformado en animago para poder estar junto a su amigo, aquel que lo apoyaba siempre, la persona en la que mas confiaba

-estupido-gruño voldemort antes de levantar la varita- ahora veras lo que se siente pasar al otro mundo-

la presion en su estomago se incremento, lo ivan a matar, no lo podia permitir ,remus lo necesitaba, no podia permitirlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Una clara noche de verano se vislumbraba ya en el cielo una luna apenas visible hacia compañía a las estrellas.

-creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que desirte sara ,ahora, me tengo que ir, mi futura esposa me esta esperando y no quiero preocuparla pero necesitaba haser esto, no, queria haser esto, sara-

Remus se dio la vuelta y comenso a caminar pero apenas un par de pasos se paro en seco y regreo, convoco un ramo de rosas blancas y las dejo en el piso

-solo queria que supieras que unca te olvidare...sara-el hombre se puso en cuclillas y rozo con la punta de los demos la piedra que tenia frente a el

Sara Mclaggen 

_**A una gran hija, fiel amiga y extraordinaria mujer.**_

-Descansa en paz... sara-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-avada...-

_no_

-...keda...-

_no podia permitirlo_

-...vra-

James cerro los ojos en el ultimo instante pero aun con la cabez erguida, estaba listo para recibir la maldición, para sentir el abrazo de la muerte, pero habia algo que no cuadraba , si esa era la muerte ¿por qué senti dolor? Habrio los ojos poco a poco y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, el no habia resivido la maldición pero¿cómo habia crusado la berrera?

-estupida muggle-escupio voldemort

¿muggle?pero, por que me salvo, como sabia...

-esta vez no tendras tanta suerte potter-

-veras tom, yo siempre eh dicho que james es un hombre muy afortunado-ambos magos levantaron la vista aunque no era necesario solo habia una persona que le llamaba ton a lord voldemort: Albus dumbledore

-creo que esta vez el viejo loco tiene razon, potter me las pagaras algun dia- y tras esto se marcho los aurores reunidos alrededor de la barrera se asercaron a james aunque este no les prestaba importancia, la mujer que lo habia cubierto ¿quién era?

-debes de estar felis, no potter, no cualquiera logra sobrevivir a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-una bruja, vestida con una tunica blanca, le sonreia pero el no respondio el gesto

-creeme eso ya lo note- james hiba a poner una mano sobre la frente de la mujer que le habia salvado la vida dispuesto a cerrarle los ojos, era extraño, generalmente las victimas de la maldición asesina mostraban cara de terror o confusión pero esa mujer...sonreia ,el silensio llego al grupo que bajaba la mirada en señal de respeto ante el cadaver.Una mano lo detuvo cuando apenas hiba a tocar la frente palida, era la mano de su amigo remus

-yo lo hago-fue lo unico que dijo, su garganta paresia cerrada y su mano temblaba, todos lo miraban confundidos remus solo se inco y cerro los ojos de el ahora cadáver de su mejor amiga: sara

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-tu frente estaba palida y fria, lo se es normal en alguien que muere, pero aun asi se me hizo extraño tocar tu piel fria como el hielo viendo como se cerraban por ultima vez tuz ojos que hasta el ultimo momento brillaron, contemplando por ultima vez tu sonrisa-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-por que lo hiciste sara-murmuro remus, aunque en el silensio que se habia formado se escucho como un grito, las lagrimas del licantropo no se hisieron esperar james paso un brazo por los hombros y sirius se aserco y se puso junto a el mientras ponia una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo

-le dije que se fuera... por que... por que no me hizo caso, yo la vi irse o al menos eso crei y ahora, en realidad la veo marcharse- remus no se podia sostener estaba temblando y con los ojos cerrado

-remus, tienes que ser fuerte, todo estara bien-

-NO- el grito resono por toda la calle- no me digas que todo va a estar bien por que no es asi, no mientas por favor jame, no mientas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¿sabes lo que hiciste por mi? En realidad lo recordabas ¡por favor dime que es asi, dime... que sabias lo que hasias, eso no te traera de vuelta pero me ayudara por favor, por un momento dejare de pensar en los demas y pensare en mi, ¡dimelo! Dime que no fue una muerte en vano, dime...que no fue mi culpa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_no podia permitirlo_

-...vra-

no supo como llego tan rapido hasta el, de donde saco fuerzas o si en realidad podia salverle la vida, no sabia mucho de esa maldición solo que era la unica con el poder de matar.

Sintio el frio de la muerte entrar en su piel mietras alejaba el cuerpo de james del camino, sonrio para si, apenas habia llegado, la maldición le habia dado mientras empujaba a james. Callo al piso, lo sabia su cuerpo, su mente, su corazon estaban muertos, se lo habia dicho remus

...mueren al instante...

Bueno muerta estaba, eso era seguro remus llorando a su lado lo confirmaba,¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta, si alguno de los dos tenia que morir debia ser ella.

Remus lo habia dicho, el era quien le daba consuelo, quien le ayudaba a superar sus problemas, quien habia estado con el desde los once años, el lo necesitaba, asi como ella necesitaba de remus

-_por que llorar remus, es que acaso no ves que lo hise por ti, vamos se fuerte, como toda tu vida lo has sido, sonrie el tiempo que puedas por que tu sonrisa da luz remus y quiero que le des esa luz a todas la personas esa luz que a mi me saco de la oscuridad ¿es que no sabes cuantas veses me salvaste de la muerte?¿es que no sabes que cuando tenia un problema, en vez de continuar escapando o emborracharme rogaba por que fuera de nuevo vierne para que volviera junto a mi? Remus sonrie por favor, por que es lo unico que puedo darte, una oportunidad mas para que sonrias, esta es mi ofrenda ,mi ofrenda a la amistad._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-te fuiste sin decir adios te fuiste sin llanto y sin pena, sin sufrir o sentir solamente te fuiste, por algunos momentos me vuelvo un egoísta y pienso que hubiera sido mejor que murieras lentamente para asi yo poderme despedir, para desirte todo y nada por que se que no hay palabras, para nosotros nunca las hubieron, que describieran ese momento, solo quiero pensar, pensar que tu querrias que yo fuera feliz, pensar que estas haya arriba hablando con james y sirius sobre nuestras escapadas y que lily estaria sentada ahí con ustedes sin creerse lo que escucha-

-Sara, hoy te dejo este ramo, bañado en mis lagrimas y envuelto en mi promesa de que no te olvidare, hoy dejo esta ofrenda...al recuerdo.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**Bueno hasta aquí la historia¿qué tal? ¿les gusto? Espero que si, este fic lo hise con mucho esfuerzo y cualquier comentario, por favor se lo ruego, háganlo, me gustaria saber como escribo, no importa si es un comentario sobre ortografia o lo se les venga en gana, por favor háganmelo saber.**

_**Grasias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aquí.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Myca**_


End file.
